When the Sea Calls
by Emmithar
Summary: Something I wrote before I got sick, an apology to my readers. Just a short moment between Aragron and Legolas after the War of the Ring. NO SLASH


When the Sea Calls  
  
By: Emmithar  
  
Disclaimer: I Own nothing  
  
Rating: G  
  
Summary: A short moment between Aragorn and Legolas after the war of the ring.  
  
Like it says, this was something I wrote before I got sick, and I'm posting it as an apology to my readers for not updating in a while. I haven't been able to do any writing at all for almost a week, and I'll be busy for a while catching up with school work. I know this doesn't make up for the lack of posting, but I hope you enjoy it.  
  
  
  
With a deep breath, Legolas closed his eyes, lifting his head up as the warm sun rested on his fair cheeks. He felt the wind swirl around him, carrying the fresh sent of the sea along with it. For a moment he did not move, imaging himself sailing away, headed for the Valinor, where most of his kin now dwelled.  
  
His thoughts were broken as he heard the light footsteps of his friend approach. Though light-footed for a man, Legolas knew his step well, so well in fact he knew when to duck out of the way as a hand flew by, trying unsuccessfully to cuff him alongside the head.  
  
"I asked you to wait," Aragorn said with an amused smile. Then his voice softened a touch, "I thought I could find you here." He let his gaze drift over the blue ocean.  
  
Legolas smiled at the wonder in his voice. "Don't worry, I'm not leaving for a while," he told him, answering the unasked question.  
  
Aragorn smiled. "I don't see what fascinates you so much my friend. But I do see it holds a part of you, a part which I may never understand."  
  
Legolas' smile turned sad at the statement. Though living most of his life with Elves, there were many times Aragorn had felt left behind, or out of certain events due to the fact he was human. Aragorn knew that his race mattered not to him, but Legolas knew he was grieving quietly, for the fear that he would be left behind once more wrapped silently around his heart.  
  
"It is hard to explain, but think of it as going home, to Rivendell, after a long and tiring journey. Home to where all things are moral.home to your family.home to where you belong," Legolas' blue-gray eyes caught the slight hints of the sun, showing truth behind every word.  
  
Aragorn nodded, but made no move to speak. Legolas sighed, turning back to the rolling waters, as the light spray of salt tickled his lips. He thoughts drifted back to the warning Galadriel had given him. It had meant nothing at the time, foolish words, spoken by someone he did fully trust. Dark words that would have clouded his mind if he had let them. But now he understood.  
  
He remembered when he had first set eyes on the ocean, the waves playing with colors that had never before caught his eyes, the constant cry of the gulls as they flew overhead. His heart longed to go, his kin waited for him, resting in the lands of the Valinor. But he would not go, not yet. He would not abandon his friends, not when they have traveled so far.  
  
The journey to destroy The One Ring had been long, and much life had been lost among the way, especially at the battle of Helm's Deep. It was not a night Legolas wanted to see again, but it was a night he would willingly relive if asked of him. But now the Ring was destroyed, and Frodo and Bilbo, as well as Galadriel and Elrond and many other Elven folk had crossed over to the Valinor, and Aragorn had taken his place as the rightful King of Gondor. Arwen had wed him just months ago and all things seemed to be settle now.  
  
Legolas jumped suddenly as a hand was laid on his shoulder. He turned to find worried eyes watching him.  
  
"Are you well my friend?" Aragorn questioned him.  
  
Legolas nodded, blushing lightly. He had not realized until then that Aragorn had called his name several times. "Just thinking that's all."  
  
Aragorn laughed, "Well try and not get lost among them, we still have a hunt to go on," he motioned down to his bow.  
  
Legolas clutched it tightly, bringing it up to admire. The pale wood was a rare find, a weapon Legolas had made long ago, and used still. His quiver was full, ready for use since the early morning. But after waiting hours for Aragorn to finish some business, Legolas had gone off on his own, hoping to pass time.  
  
Aragorn was now known as King Elessar to the people of Gondor, but Legolas doubted if he would ever call him by that name. Since their first meeting, Legolas had called him by Strider, a name that he had given him without thought. At first it had been a mere joke, seeing that it did irritate the human, but it grew to become his name when among strangers and men.  
  
"Come along, I wish to do something before the sun sets," Aragorn told him, breaking into his thoughts once again.  
  
Legolas laughed lightly, though his smile was sad as he followed his friend. He was growing old, he could see clearly. Though the human did not show it easily, Legolas could tell that he tired easier, and no longer did he argue as long. Up until now Legolas had not thought about what life would truly be like once he passed on.  
  
Never before had he befriended a mortal, so death from age was unknown to him. He had dealt with death numerous times in his life. Most people believed that since an Elf was immortal, it was impossible for them to die. But time and time again Legolas had seen an Elf fall in one battle or another, even fewer had he seen die from grief. But death could still come, even to those who were immortal.  
  
The thought that one day Aragorn would pass, and that that day was ever growing closer pained him. A single tear slide down his cheek but he hastily brushed it away. Aragorn would never let him hear the end of he knew he was thinking such things.  
  
Instead he turned his thoughts to more pleasant matters. The sun shone brightly, casting a welcoming warmth upon the two as they walked slowly side by side. The sea rolled behind them, the sound of the gulls' cries reverberating in his ears. The day was a fine one for hunting, and who better to hunt with than his dearest friend?  
  
Legolas smiled, turning back to take one last look as the sea before it disappeared from their sight. Aragorn halted his stride, watching as the Elf took a deep settling breath. When he turned back Aragorn nodded softly.  
  
"Not for a while?"  
  
Legolas laughed. "Not for a long while my friend, not for a long while."  
  
  
  
The End 


End file.
